


Mildly secret girlfriends

by 3Styx3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Styx3/pseuds/3Styx3
Summary: Summary:A possible series of one-shots, I don't know yet.Prompts (Leapyearbaby29):“When Kara orgasms, she squirts for the first time and is ashamed. Lena reassures her that it is natural”And“Kara and Lena naked cuddle. Big spoon Lena and little spoon Kara.”Your wish is my command.





	Mildly secret girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, if you'd like to support me, consider:  
> www.ko-fi.com/3styx0337

Title: Mildly secret girlfriends  
Chapter 1

Summary:  
A possible series of one-shots, I don't know yet.  
Prompts (Leapyearbaby29):  
“When Kara orgasms, she squirts for the first time and is ashamed. Lena reassures her that it is natural”  
And  
“Kara and Lena naked cuddle. Big spoon Lena and little spoon Kara.”  
Your wish is my command.

/.\

Kara’s POV

I sigh as I collapse down onto the seat that was behind my desk at CatCo, wheeling my chair closer to my desk and opening my laptop to pull up a new word document for the article that Snapper had just asked- demanded me to write. I love my job, I really do, but when the boss gives you a piece about a mild crime that was committed in the centre of the city, it was seriously a pain- especially since I was the one who went out to stop it. The article was boring, but mindless, so as I started to type, I allowed my mind to wander, making sure to remember to double check the article later for spelling mistakes and possibly biased sentences.

My mind shifts over to the dark haired, green eyed woman that I was lucky enough to call my girlfriend; Lena Luthor. We had been dating for 3 months before I finally let her make it official- even though the relationship was barely known amongst our closest friends. I had been one month since we made it official and Lena was surprising me to dinner later, taking me out to a small vendor we found on our first date and walking me back to my apartment. Lena had been the sweetest person on the planet with me as I ventured through our first 3 months- letting me become comfortable with us as she took me out on romantic dates and treated me with surprise flowers and kisses when she came to CatCo.

Regarding my alter ego, I had told Lena the second that she had brought up the painful chemistry between us, not wanting to have a relationship built on lies and deception. Lena had looked shocked when I told her, her eyes widening like a deer in headlights before she let those eyes run over my body with a slow, calculating look in her eye. She groaned a moment later as her hand came up to her face, slapping her forehead comically as she mumbled something about how she would never forgive herself for being so blind. The fear of rejection was still very prominent when she said this, so I asked her if it changed anything, she looked even more shocked after that comment and was quick to tell me that it changed nothing and that her feelings were for Kara and not for what she could do, before making a sexual innuendo about what super speed could help with.

However, even though Lena had been very open about her slightly suggestive jokes and her appeal for my physique- we didn't have sex until we made the relationship official, but Golly, the wait was worth every date she took me on. Even though we were sexually active within the month that we were official, I had set some boundaries that she couldn't cross, explaining that my strength could make things difficult for them in some methods of climaxing that I didn't want to experience in fear of hurting Lena. Lena had come up with the solution of using a red sun lamp to dampen my powers- but Lena was yet to finish it, but it was definitely something we were going to try in the future.

I knew that I cared deeply for Lena, I told her everything about myself- my past, my heritage and where I came from. Lena had been a good listener and even shared her own past with me, saying how she herself was also adopted but her father was still Lionel. Lena shared her deep frustration and anger that she had for the Luthor name, saying how it never did her any good but that wouldn't mean that she would refuse to try and make the name a better word and be known as the ‘good Luthor’. I could understand her pain, she was outcasted by the shadow of her family and I knew that feeling all too well, sharing how I also felt like the second best compared to my cousin.

Within the month that we were together, we had progressed a lot with our sexual life, but tonight, was the night where we both agreed to do more than what we had done before, Lena insistent that she would be careful with her own health. Lena had spoken about her desire to penetrate me, and I had been putting it off for a while, not wanting to crush her fragile human fingers in the vice grip, but Lena had promised me that she would pull out before I orgasmed and if the hold was too tight at any point. I couldn't argue with Lena’s logic, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't want to. Lena was perfect with satisfying me in other ways, but there was the slight ebb of curiosity of what it would feel like to have her fingers pushed-

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating lightly, making me pause the movements of my typing fingers and glance down at my phone that was faced up beside my laptop. If it was unimportant, I would usually leave it until I finished my article, but after seeing the name of my girlfriend, I quickly left the laptop to pick up my phone.

Lena: Hey babe, what time do you think that you’ll be finished? James is annoying me with his awful smelling man perfume and I miss you. I’m tempted to come to your office now for a ‘progress report’.

The words made me blush slightly, knowing that she had wanted to give me space to do my work and that she would literally bang me against my desk if I let her. But I also could feel the fury building in my chest from the fact that James was still hanging around Lena like a love-struck puppy- not knowing that she was in a relationship with the vague answers that we had both been giving him. I check my article, deciding how long I needed to finish the boring piece.

Kara: 5-10 minutes? Y’know I could throw him into space for you if you would want that obviously.

The reply came back quickly like Lena was on her phone waiting for my reply.

Lena: Would it just be for me though? I feel like you would enjoy that immensely also. And I’ll be there in 4 minutes. James has just left so I can get this work done without him sticking his huge man paw in my face for attention.

I laugh at the words and send a quick heart back, before placing my phone down and getting back to work, using my super speed to type the words faster than what I would usually do. Though with the concentration I used for this I failed to realise someone walked into my room until I could smell the man perfume that a certain employee wore.

“Hey, is this a good time?” James asks, not bothering for a response before taking a seat at one of the guest chairs in front of my desk. I give him a weak smile, knowing where this conversation was going, but not wanting to be rude towards a friend that obviously wanted someone to speak to- through it baffled me why he didn't go to speak to Winn.

“Should I ask Lena out on a date? What do you think she’ll like?” James asks, his tone nervous like a teenager asking about their crush. I roll my eyes internally; sick of hearing about his petty crush on Lena. Though, he made it worse by carrying on after I didn't give him a response after a millisecond.

“I mean, she’s flirting with me all of the time and I’m sure that there is some chemistry between us. I just feel like we are right for each other, I know that she’s a Luthor but-” I was just about sick of listening to him and this ‘chemistry’ that they had. At first, I was self-conscious, but Lena had assured me that there was nothing going on between them and Lena wasn't flirting in the slightest. So now it just annoyed me that he was being so blind.

“I don't know, James. Do what you think is right.” I say through a sigh, turning my head back to my work to try and complete it before Lena comes to pick me up. Though, my answer seems to piss James off more than me giving him an answer that definitely means ‘yes, go for it’ or ‘no, she’s my girlfriend’.

“What is your problem? Do you not want me to get with Lena? She can make me happy and all you do is give me vague answers and show little interest in my thoughts.” James says, but before he could carry on, I felt my blood boil at his words, an anger that hardly shows flushing to the surface now.

“Y’know what, James? I don't think you should get with Lena. All you have ever done to her is accuse her of being like her brother and you told me not to be her friend so she couldn't use me. And now, you ‘feel’ something for her, I think you should stop trying to worm yourself into relationships like a teenage boy and be okay with the fact that she doesn't like you. The chemistry is just friendship and I’m sure the only reason you want her is to wet your dick and not treat her like the respectful woman she is.” I say, my anger bringing out the worst of my language and making James turn red in the chair- but I couldn't tell if it was in anger or embarrassment because, in the next moment, I heard someone clear their throat at the door of my office.

We both turn to see Lena in the doorway, her face was impassive, but from months of studying her, I could tell there was some slight relief in her eyes because someone told James the hard truth. I sigh and start packing my stuff in one hurried motion, trying not to use my super speed as I tuck my phone, laptop and some notes into my messenger bag. With a glance at James, I could tell he looked hopeful like Lena would take his side as he stands to face her fully and so he could speak. Lena physically rolls her eyes and looks around his looming frame and towards me, a small smile gracing her features.

“Are you ready?” She asks me, I nod softly and walk around James, meeting her at the door before she turns and we walk side by side down the hallway of CatCo, aiming towards the elevator that will take us down to Lena’s car.

/.\

We hardly had time to close the front door of my apartment when Lena’s hands firmly pushed me against the door, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss that sent me spiraling into arousal, my hands coming up to fist the black ponytail that stuck from her head, pulling her in closer and making our teeth clash softly, earning a pleasant groan from us both. Lena’s nose pressed into my own, the pressure feeling like nothing to me as she presses in closer for a deeper kiss, her lips capturing my top lip in their embrace for a moment before she pulls away, letting my lip go in the process.

Lena was breathing heavily, but her eyes were roaming over my smartly dressed attire that I had chosen to wear today, a light blue dress that hugged my body and stopped just above my knees, and sleeveless, a brown blazer thrown over the top to hide my overly strong arms. Her hands come out, gripping the bottom of my dress as she starts to slowly hoists it up my thighs, gliding her fingertips along my skin. The movement causes a deep rumble of a moan to rattle in my chest cavity, my head laying back to smack the door with a solid thud.

“I’ve been wondering what's under here all day.” Lena teases, her voice rumbling in her throat in that deep way when she is horny. I whimper slightly, nodding as her bare hands scrape my thighs, the hem of the dress at her wrist as she slowly moves her hands up, making the dress trail with it.

“Hmm, today was a special day for you, wasn't it?” Lena marvels, taking in the sight of my white lace underwear that her fingers had no issue with feeling, her fingers tipping over my mound teasingly, the tough not firm enough to get any decent friction from it. I moan lowly, a needy little sound as Lena’s fingers continue to tease. But before too long, Lena pulled away, her hands moving to remove my jacket and toss it to the floor before going back to start unzipping my dress, her speed had quickened, making it seem like she was desperate to get the clothes off my body.

I seem to awaken at that moment, quickly moving to try and get her purple trench coat off her shoulders, it quickly joining my own jacket on the floor. Lena’s hands land on my hips, pulling me deeper into the apartment with my dress unzipped and hanging on my shoulders precariously.

“Bedroom,” Lena says, before connecting our lips again, slowly leading us back towards the bed that was only partially covered by the wall of my kitchen; I’m glad Alex isn't planning on coming around tonight or early in the morning. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Lena used one of her hands under my knee, hoisting me up to her hip level before turning and depositing me on the side of the bed, my back flat on the duvet as she comes down after me, pressing desperate kisses to my neck, lavishing me with affection as her hands start to work my dress off my shoulders and down to my waist, her lips following the hem of my dress before stopping at my covered breasts, giving them attention with her mouth as her hands carry on taking off the dress.

I was torn between sticking my fingers in her hair and unbuttoning her shirt, but the need for skin driven me to grab her shirt, my fingers fumbling with the buttons as I try to take them off with care, not wanting to destroy one of my favourite shirts out of all the ones she wears. My hips were lifted momentarily, the material of the dress quickly taken off my hips and legs before being tossed aside, her hands coming back to my body in needy touches and grips. I groan and push my hips up to meet her hands that were propped on each side of my pelvis.

I triumphantly finished unbuttoning her shirt, pushing the material off her feminine shoulders and down her arms, Lena seems to get the hint and helps me by removing it completely, tossing it aside before coming back over me, but before she could get too close, I press my hand to her shoulder, stopping her decent on me. Her eyes filled with alarm and worry, searching my eyes to see the problem as she stops where she is. I smile softly at her care, lifting my head slightly to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away and explaining.

“I want your pants and underwear off, babe,” I tell her, tugging at the material at her form-fitting black pants. Lena glances down before letting out a slight exhale as a laugh, standing from the bed to do as I asked. The strip was quick and in no way drawn out to make it look sexy, but I had enough time to look at her smooth curves and appealing shape, her breasts bouncing slightly as they come out of the bra.

Lena comes back over me, her head lowered as she presses kissed along my abdomen as she moves up. I lift my chest up slightly, reaching behind me to take my own bra off, tossing it aside when it comes off before curling my arms around her shoulders, bringing her over me so I could kiss her lips sweetly, tilting my head to the side as I kiss her with languid care and consideration, needing some time to calm down a little before she does something that I was adamant she wouldn't be doing. Lena pulls away after a few moments of kissing, her green eyes filled with love and adoration before she opens her mouth.

“I want tonight to be about you. I know this is new for you and I want you to get used to it before using those super-powered fingers on me. And I don't feel like a crushed vagina if you get too sensitive.” Lena explains, placing her finger on my mouth to silence me when I was going to protest. I could see her logic, and end up huffing softly before nodding, letting her have her own way. Lena gives me a heartstring-tugging smile before it shifts into a smirk, her face lowering down to my chest as she starts to kiss my skin, pressing slow, purposeful kisses to my body as she moves down, avoiding my breasts and moving straight down to my underwear.

With one quick motion, they had been removed and tossed aside like the rest of our clothes, making me as naked as the day I was born, though, I should probably not think about that with my girlfriend over the top of me. And with the hungry look in Lena’s eye, I knew that tonight was no place for innocent thoughts.

/.\

Lena’s POV

Kara’s legs spread to accept my body between them, my hands gripping her muscled thighs gently to give her the signal to not close them, glancing up at her and raising my eyebrow suggestively before easing myself over the edge of the bed. I hook my hands under her thighs, pulling her hips to the edge of the mattress and making Kara groan gently at the show of dominance.

I smirk devilishly, before kneeling on her hardwood floor, my body still between her thighs and my face close enough to see her glistening centre out on display for me and me only. There was the strong scent of arousal that filled the space between us, making my brain become foggy with inappropriate thoughts and ideas. I move my hands to the underside of her thighs, pulling them over my shoulders to try and at least prevent Kara from accidentally crushing me- but I have faith she will stop (hopefully). I pepper my lips across her thighs with slow precision, knowing every button to press to make her beg.

“Lena…” Kara pants gently, surprising me at the little time it took for her to kneel to my teasing. I feel my lips pull up into a smile as I kiss that soft part of her thigh, just an inch from her heady womanhood. My teeth come out, nipping the seemingly delicate skin with little but hard nibbles- making sure she knew that I wanted more from her. “Please…” Kara continues, her voice coming out as more of a whine this time. I would have continued to tease her from this point, but it was a special night tonight, and I wanted to treat my girlfriend to a good time.

The first stroke from my tongue over her delicate centre sent a shiver down Kara’s back and a low groan to escape her throat, something that has never stopped making me yearn for her more and spur me on. I knew with a couple more strokes with a flattened tongue that she was ready to take my fingers before my saliva was placed on her, and this was merely the small buildup before the main event. I knew that this was new to Kara, so before I dived in, I took a moment to glance up at my lover, her head was tipped up to look down at me curiously, her face mixed with slight bliss but also a little worry.

“Are you okay if I carry on?” I ask, pressing a kiss to her pubic bone, keeping my lips there for a moment to convey how much I care for the younger Super. Kara took a moment to register my question, her face taking a serious look to it as it scrunches up with thought adorably. It wasn't long before she slowly nods her head, her right hand coming down to gesture that she wanted to hold hands as she relaxes back onto the mattress. I smile and lace our fingers together, not needing my left hand for what I was going to do next.

I lower my head back down, placing gentle, lazy kisses on her most intimate area, treating her clit like a shrine as I prod my tongue out slightly to ease it over the swollen nub. Kara stayed mostly quiet apart from a couple of groans and hums, her hips jumping slightly when I touch a particularly sensitive area. My right hand slowly sweeps over her thigh, slipping close to her intimate area, and it was soon contributing to my mouths efforts, touching her wet centre with slow and careful brushes, making sure Kara doesn't get too overwhelmed by a quick pace and ensuring that she knows what is going to happen next.

Soon, my fingers were at my lover's entrance and I was debating how many fingers I would need to use- knowing that she has been with men previously but not knowing how much she can take comfort. My tongue was making tight circles around her clit, dipping away from it every now and again so she wouldn't orgasm too quickly. I decided to start with one finger, and if she could take more there was no harm, in addition, another later on.

The entrance was easy, her folds already wet from the previous actions that were performed to make her ready for this new form of pleasure. There was a low, almost inhuman groan that came from above where my lover was laid. I smirk slightly and press my cheek into her thigh, slowly pushing my finger in and out of her entrance with little power, making sure that Kara could get used to the feeling. The broken moaning that came from above made me realise that my lover needed more than this- spurring me to slip in another finger, the fit was tight but not uncomfortably so.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans out, the mattress bouncing slightly with the force that Kara had used to throw her head back, exposing the long, sexy column of her neck that was tensed in pleasure. I start placing loving kisses to her womanhood as I move my fingers in and out, curling them so that I could feel the walls of her vagina, feeling for a certain- There was a slightly spongy and rough patch of skin where I just passed over, the touch making Kara’s hips jolt up from the surprise touch in the ridiculously sensitive area. I knew what I had to do now, moving my fingers with a new speed, I start grinding my fingers into the found treasure inside of my girlfriend, grinding my fingers into the rough patch and making Kara squirm and moan with vigour that I have never seen from the composed reporter before.

My gut knotted at the sight, my girlfriend was being pleasured in a way that made her writhe, and it was all of my doing. I could feel her walls flutter almost painfully, telling me that she was so close right now. I tug my fingers out and use my tongue to make speedy circles over her clit, bringing her to the edge quicker than I have ever done before.

A shot of clear fluid ejaculates out of Kara, as she moans loud, her head coming up to see as I lap up the spoils of war with my eager tongue. From above, I heard a slight gasp, before kara pushed me back slightly. With a quick glance up, I saw that her face was bright red with embarrassment before she quickly turned over to face away from me. There was a shock of fear- had I hurt her? Did I do something wrong? I get to my feet quicker than humanly possible and hover my hands over her frame, wanting to comfort her but not wanting to cause her more pain if I was the reason for it.

“Baby? Kara, are you okay?” I ask, worry clearly etched into my voice. I could tell she was flushed badly, the redness going along the expanse of the neck that I could see. Kara mutters something, not turning to look at me. Since the words didn't sound like ‘go away’ I slowly lower myself to the bed next to her, placing my hands on her shoulders to ease her out of her Kryptonian shell.

“I don't have super hearing honey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” I ask, smoothing one hand over her back since she didn't try to move away from it. Kara moves to just have her forehead on the mattress, so her mouth was clear but also so I couldn't look directly at her.

“I’m so so sorry,” Kara says, her arms curling up tight around her body as her words sound dangerously close to tears. I frown, wondering why she had to be sorry, I wasn't in pain and everything had gone as expected. I brush her blonde hair out of her face, trying to get a better look of my girlfriend to only see tear-streaked cheeks before she dropped her face back on the mattress. I decided that I wasn't going to get an answer at this rate, so I decided to ask her.

“Why? You did nothing wrong, darling.” I coo softly, lowering my face to place a range of kisses along her defined but quivering shoulders. Well, at least she didn't do something so bad that she had to cry over it, and by the terms, she actually did everything right in this situation. Kara releases a shuddering breath as she relaxes in my hold, her breathing coming less laboured as she tries to calm down enough to tell me the problem.

“I-I d-did that on you,” Kara says softly, turning her head enough to look down at my legs but not looking up to meet my eyes like she was ashamed of something that she had done. I frown and adjust myself so I was laid next to her, making sure I was facing her so it was easier for me to look at those swollen red eyes. I brush one of my hands through her thick blonde hair, turning her face to look at me.

“Done what?” I ask, still unsure of what she thought she did wrong just a moment ago. Kara’s eyes drop further as her cheeks burned, her bottom lip gets caught in her teeth as she mulls over her thoughts. I leave her to think, knowing that she needs to speak to me about this and I couldn't help her if she didn't tell me what she did wrong. I lean forward to place a couple of kisses to her forehead, aware that my mouth probably still tastes of Kara’s intimate area.

“I-I…” Kara starts, before pressing her face just under my chin, successfully hiding her face from view. “I peed on you…” Kara whispers, almost too quiet for me to hear, her voice was ridden with shame and sorrow and it made my brows scrunch together. She didn't pee-

“Are you… Kara, have you ever ejaculated before?” I ask, trying to pull my head away to get a better look of my girlfriend if my suspicion was right, she might not have known what she had done and she, in fact, had nothing to worry about. When I got to look at Kara, her brows were pulled close with the infamous crinkle between them.

“... Women don’t- wait, what are you speaking about?” Kara asks, her face still ridden with a slight redness, though, this could be from the talk about sex- which she still wasn't 100% used to. I couldn't help the slight laugh that left me, all of this was because Kara wasn't educated fully about the female orgasm. Before Kara could get to close up again, I started to explain.

“When a woman orgasms a certain way, they ejaculate out of the urethra. It isn't urine at all.” I explain, pressing my lips to her forehead tenderly. “It’s completely natural, darling.” Kara seems to take this in for a small while, before pressing her face into the crook of my neck in an almost painful hold.

“Now it makes sense.”

I laugh at her silly antics and press another kiss to her head. We stay like this for a while, but my back protests slightly and I know that if we fall asleep like this, tomorrow will be even worse with back pain as well as dealing with Olson.

“Come on, we can spoon up at the top of the bed. I can’t sleep like this.” I tell her, nudging her body slightly by tightening my arm around her slightly. Kara must have been close to sleep because she just groans slightly before starting to sluggishly shift up on all fours. I smile and get up off the bed, before moving across the top of it on my knees. By the time that I get to the top of the bed, Kara was already curled up in a tight ball, waiting for me to curl around her back.

I shift to where she wants me, wrapping my arms around her muscled waist and pulling her flush with my front, peppering her neck with slow kisses before bidding her a good night. She was asleep quickly enough, spent from the night of new events and it left me to ponder over some things that were mulling around for some of the day. I grazed my fingers over Kara’s stomach unconsciously as I press my face into her neck, thinking about how she had told him to get over his silly crush over me. The thoughts of this crush made me shudder, whoever thought that he was a good match for me? I wonder if I would have to come clean with him about my relationship with Kara. Deep down, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, tell everyone that I was dating the most adorable dorky woman on the planet and she was mine to keep. But there was no doubt that there would be some lash back from doing said thing, Kara needed to stay inconspicuous with her place as Supergirl, and being the girlfriend of Lena Luthor seemed to be the absolute opposite of that. If people looked close enough, there was no doubt that they would find out who Kara was, telling the entire world of her secret identity and I wouldn't think Kara would want that.

Alex knows about us, she was the first since Kara looked up to her older sister so much and I couldn't say no to what she needed- in fact, I was the one who told Kara to tell her sister, knowing that it needed to be done as soon as possible. Alex was very happy for Kara- especially after she gave me a stare for a solid 10 minutes before asking if I had any ill intentions for her younger sister. I could never lie to Alex, she was just so scary- especially when she tells people she can hurt them in 9 ways with just her little finger and that person still very much dressed.

I should speak to Kara about it in the morning, but I think we should tell more people about our relationship- since it was something that needed to be acknowledged- especially with Olson constantly giving me the love eyes.


End file.
